CTA and MRA imaging technologies have been widely used in the diagnoses of peripheral vascular diseases, and more particularly, in the diagnoses of the vascular diseases such as vascular stenosis (vertebral artery stenosis), aneurysm, dissecting aneurysm, tumors, tumor-feeding artery, etc. The vascular analysis application provides a tool for vascular analysis in precise extraction of fine four grade blood vessels, complete bonelessness, fast automatic measurement, etc. In the analysis of blood vessels, medical image analysis systems generally employ an image segmentation technology and an image display technology for a 3-d simulation reconstruction of the blood vessels of an object. Doctors may analyze and process the lesions based on vascular morphological index (e.g., a vascular stenosis degree, a hemangioma expansion degree, etc.). However, the morphological index that may be used are not sufficient.
Computational Fluid Dynamics (CFD) is an interdisciplinary method relating to mathematics, fluid mechanics, and computer science. CFD is formed along with the development of computers since the 1950s. The main research target of CFD are simulating and analyzing fluid mechanics problems by solving control equations of fluid mechanics with computers and numerical methods. The vascular model or blood flow model is an emerging application that employs computational fluid dynamics. Analyzing a single data using computational fluid mechanics cannot comprehensively reflect the actual condition and the changing rule of the analysis region. Also, selecting the time phase inaccurately may lead to a result of deviation.